heroesworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Candice Willmer
Candice Wilmer, was an advanced human with the power to create illusions, making people see whatever she wants them to see. She was murdered by Sylar in Kindred for her power. Overview Formerly known as Betty, Candice was a rather plain looking person in high school, usually dressing in black and hanging out with her friend Ren Metzger. They were bullied by classmates, including cheerleaders and football players. As she endured these emotions, Betty discovered she had the power to create horrific illusions. She first started by growing large pimples on the face of a rival girl gossiping about her in the bathroom. Her friends became horrified only to realize that it vanished. She then targeted Arthur Campbell, creating the illusion of a demon in the form of his father, which drove him to insanity. Immediately others planned to retaliate against the alternative crowd and some of the players beat up Ren. Ren became hospitalized and when Betty showed him her power of illusion, he went into shock and died. Betty retaliated against the entire school during a pep rally when she create the illusion of people melting and exploding into flames. On the road, Betty decided to change her appearance, from a obese "emo" kid to a tall thin lady with a fair complexion, taking on the name of "Candice". Candice Wilmer made her debut in "Company Man" monitoring Matt Parkman. She had no spoken lines and was only on screen for about a minute. Her power was revealed in Parasite. She has the power to create realistic illusions allowing her to change her appearance and the appearance of the room around her. Micah Sanders theorizes that she does this by bending light. Overview Company Man In Company Man, Candice is looking over the unconscious Matt Parkman. Thompson and Mr. Bennet enter the room with her and Matt, where Mr. Bennet asks if she's "one of them," to which Thompson says she's "very promising" and that she'll clean up the mess he made. Landslide She also may have a terrible or overweight apperence, because of her believe that "Linderman" will fix the way the world sees people, also in one episode Micah says "I have a cousin who eats like you, he's huge!" to which she replies "so am I!" Bennet, whose plan to destroy the company has been discovered is sitting in a holding cell at Primatech paper when his daughter Claire enters. She apologizes for getting captured, hugs her father and tells him that she is very scared. Bennet realizes that the person in front of him is not his daughter and when he tells her so she reveals herself to be Candice. Thompson enters and asks Candice to leave them alone, even though she offers to show Bennet images that would cause him to tear his eyes out, because she has more important things to take care of. Volume 2 Candice appears as a beautiful red-head named Michelle briefly. She reveals to Sylar that she works for The Company and the she is who pulled him, wounded, off of Kirby Plaza. Later, Sylar kills Michelle to take her power, but it does not work. After her death, Michelle cannot keep up appearances and her form reverts back to it's original self, the overweight Betty. Appearances *"Company Man" *"Parasite" *".07%" *"Betty" graphic novel *"The Hard Part" *"Landslide" *"How to Stop an Exploding Man" *"Kindred" References